


Crazy in Love

by Pikachris



Category: Astrid et Raphaëlle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mystery, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachris/pseuds/Pikachris
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête d'Astrid et Raphaëlle Nos deux enquêtrices affrontent un mystérieux ennemi tandis que Raphaëlle doit prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire face à ses sentiments
Relationships: Astrid Nielsen/Raphaëlle Coste
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Paris était glaçant en ce mois d'Octobre. Les journées raccourcissaient à vue d'oeil, les soirées étaient plus sombres et le moral des habitants sombrait tout autant. Raphaëlle Coste n'échappait pas à la morosité ambiante, seul son fils Théo semblait heureux d'être fin Octobre.

« Pourquoi tu souris autant ? lui demanda sa mère.

— C'est bientôt Halloween ! À l'école, on va faire une journée déguisée ce jour-là. Et même les profs participeront ! répondit-il joyeusement.

— D'accord. Et tu sais déjà en quoi te déguiser ?

— J'ai une fille de ma classe, Julie, qui m'a proposé de me maquiller en monstre de Frankenstein.

— Ah je comprends mieux, répondit Raphaëlle un sourire en coin. Et ça fait longtemps que tu discutes avec cette Julie ?

— Maman! protesta le jeune garçon en rougissant.

— Bon, bon, j'arrête là. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis une formidable enquêtrice, et qu'avec ma partenaire de choc, je saurai tout bien assez tôt. »

Ce fût maintenant au tour de Théo de regarder sa mère malicieusement.

« Tiens donc! Ça faisait bien une heure que tu n'avais pas parlé d'Astrid. J'ai bien cru que vous vous étiez disputées.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne parle pas tout le temps d'elle ! dit-elle offusquée, mais gênée d'être face au fait accompli.

— On devrait l'inviter pour un dîner d'Halloween. On mettrait des fausses toiles d'araignées partout et on mangerait à la lanterne.

— Oh tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Astrid soit du genre à fêter Halloween, dit-elle avec un air de déception dans la voix. Mais au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais la soirée d'Halloween chez ton copain Maxime ?

— Ah oui, tiens. répondit Théo faussement surpris. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

— Mouais, dit Raphaëlle dubitative. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu manigances, mais je le découvrirai vite.

La soirée était toujours aussi morose, le ciel toujours aussi gris. Mais après cette discussion, et surtout l'évocation de sa partenaire blonde, Raphaëlle se sentit un peu plus légère et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est une Raphaëlle toute guillerette et à l'heure que voient arriver ses collègues.

« Eh bien Raph, t'es tombé du lit sur le bon pied ? Qu'est ce qui nous vaut cette visite bien matinale sans rechignement ? s'enquérit Nicolas.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle innocemment. J'ai l'impression que l'univers me veut du bien en ce moment. » Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que sa discussion avec son fils hier soir à propos de la jeune documentaliste était la raison de sa bonne humeur. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour aller la voir aujourd'hui. Si seulement ...

Arthur interrompit ses pensées en raccrochant le téléphone. « Commandant Coste, on a un corps découvert au 55, Place de la Madeleine.»

Raphaëlle étouffa un petit « yes » , puis d'un air sérieux, reprit:

« Ah tu vois ? Une affaire de bon matin, c'est le signe d'une journée de travail remplie. Je m'en vais chercher Astrid et je file. »

Nicolas aurait juré voir Raphaëlle sautiller en quittant la pièce, et ne pût un soupir désespéré.

« Ben alors Nico, cette déclaration, c'en est où ? Parce que de ce que je vois, rien n'a changé !

— Arthur ! T'es lourd avec ça. En plus, je sais qu'elle me voit pas comme ça donc ça sert à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit.

— Tu peux pas être sûr tant que …

— Je me suis pris un râteau, voilà t'es content ? s'énerva Nicolas. Pire que ça, je me suis fait "brozoner". Clairement, je ne suis même pas dans la liste des candidats potentiels.

— Hé mec, je suis désolé d'avoir forcé, s'excusa Arthur. Allez, ce soir on se met une petite chez Michel. C'est moi qui invite ! précisa-t-il avant que Nicolas n'ait pu répondre. Ce dernier balança un simple « ouais » et se replongea sur son ordinateur, signe de reprendre le boulot.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? » demanda Raphaëlle à l'agent devant la porte.

— La victime s'appelle Raphaëlle Martin, 28 ans. C'est sa coloc qui l'a découverte en rentrant ce matin. Astrid surgit alors de derrière Raphaëlle, surprenant le jeune agent:

— Ah c'est intéressant, dit-elle. La victime possède le même prénom que vous. Dans tous vos procès verbaux et affaires résolues, je n'ai jamais rencontré cette évènement.

— Il faut une première à tout. Vous pourrez mettre ce dossier à part du coup.

— Je ne crois pas. Les dossiers d'enquêtes sont triés accordément au code de la documentation criminelle. »

Raphaëlle abandonna cette bataille et pénétra dans l'appartement suivi d'Astrid qui ne tarda pas à observer chaque recoin de la pièce principale. La jeune victime était ligotée sur une chaise avec des rubans violets, un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle était vêtue d'un long t-shirt descendant à mi-cuisse, une tenue classique pour dormir, songea Raphaëlle. Seuls les rubans dénotaient avec la morbidité de la scène. Avait-elle été attachée volontairement ? Fournier apparut dans son champ de vision et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour Fournier, qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— La victime est morte étranglée par ce ruban, il lui tendit un sachet contenant un ruban similaire à ceux attachés au poignet de la jeune femme. Pour l'instant, j'estime l'heure de la mort à cette nuit, voire tôt ce matin. L'autopsie nous en dira plus. Et si vous cherchez le témoin, elle est dans la chambre de gauche. Elle est assez secouée.

— Merci »

Raphaëlle croisa le regard d'Astrid, et lui fit signe de continuer de fouiller. Elle rentra dans la chambre et s'agenouilla devant la colocataire en pleurs.

« Bonjour, je suis le commandant Coste. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Samantha Buis, répondit-elle séchant ses larmes.

— On m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez découvert la victime ?

— C'est exact. Je suis serveuse dans une boîte de nuit donc je rentre toujours tôt dans la matinée. Du coup, on se voyait rarement mais on s'équilibrait de cette façon.

— Est-ce que vous connaissez des gens qui auraient pu lui en vouloir ? Des collègues ou un ex peut-être ?

— Elle a UNE ex, corrigea-t-elle. Marine Prince. Maintenant que j'y pense, leur rupture est assez récente, un mois tout au plus. Il ne me semblait que Marine était du genre revancharde mais je me suis peut-être trompée. Raphaëlle s'était remise à sortir dernièrement et il m'est arrivé de croiser des gens le matin.

— Des gens, donc des deux genres ?

— Oui. Je ne suis pas experte mais ça pourrait être un mobile.

— Merci pour ces informations. Restez joignable » et Raphaëlle quitta la chambre.

Astrid rejoint Raphaëlle dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce à vivre. Raphaëlle ne manqua pas le sourire de satisfaction qu'arborait sa partenaire. La pêche avait été bonne, pensa-t-elle.

« Commandant Coste, j'ai relevé des indices extrêmement déroutants sur cette scène de crime.

— Dîtes moi tout, Astrid.

— Tout d'abord, j'ai relevé la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt son incompletion. Regardez, la victime possédait une collection encyclopédique avec une lettre pour chaque tome mais les livres s'arrêtent à la lettre "R".

— C'était peut-être le genre de collection que l'on reçoit au fur et à mesure, et elle n'avait pas reçu le reste.

— Je ne crois pas, corrigea Astrid. En observant l'étagère sur laquelle sont entreposés ces livres, vous pouvez noter que le bois est plus clair à l'endroit où les livres devraient se trouver. Ce qui laisse penser que ces exemplaires étaient là depuis longtemps mais qu'ils ont été retirés récemment.

— Donc notre meurtrier est aussi un féru de connaissances, plaisanta Raphaëlle.

— Non, répondit Astrid. L'équipe scientifique a retrouvé les huit tomes manquants: ils étaient dissimulés sous le canapé. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucune empreintes. » dit-elle sans pouvoir contenir sa joie face à cette énigme. Raphaëlle aussi était heureuse de présenter ce genre d'affaire énigmatique à son amie. Elle se força à sortir de son admiration pour rediriger ses pensés sur l'enquête.

« Autre chose ? questionna-t-elle. Astrid se dirigea vers le comptoir délimitant le salon de la cuisine, aussitôt suivie par Raphaëlle.

— Là. Il y a ces trois bougies allumées. Hors il n'y a aucun historique de coupure de courant dans le bâtiment.

— Mais vous savez Astrid, on peut parfois dîner à la bougie, enfin à la chandelle plutôt, pour rendre l'ambiance plus romantique.

— Je ne comprends pas comment manger dans la pénombre peut être romantique, dit-elle dubitative.

— J'imagine que c'est le genre de situation à vivre pour mieux la comprendre, suggéra Raphaëlle à demi-mot. Astrid n'eut pas l'air de réagir à cette dernière phrase et poursuivit:

— J'ai aussi relevé l'étrangeté des liens qui retenaient la victime. C'est un choix inhabituel pour restreindre une personne.

— Oui, j'ai relevé ça aussi. Je pense que vu les éléments, il s'agit d'un rendez-vous qui a mal tourné.

— Un rendez-vous, demanda Astrid circonspecte.

— D'après la colocataire, notre victime multipliait les conquêtes. J'imagine que les bougies plus la victime attachée avec des jolis rubans doivent faire partie de ses plans de soirée. Bien évidemment, elle ne pensait pas en mourir. »

* * *

De retour dans les bureaux de la police, l'enquête avance. Aucun téléphone portable n'avait pas été retrouvé sur les lieux, ce qui sous-entendait que le meurtrier avait sûrement dérobé ou détruit celui de la victime. En revanche, son ordinateur avait été retrouvé dans son placard. De là, les équipes techniques de la police ont pu prouver que Raphaëlle Martin s'était inscrite sur une appli de rencontre et qu'elle avait rencontré un, ou une Max le soir du meurtre. Mais le profil rencontré avait déjà été supprimé, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus suspicieux. Un simple appel à l'ex-petite amie a suffit à prouver son innocence: celle-ci est actuellement en Bretagne depuis le début de la semaine. Impossible pour elle de rentrer rapidement sur Paris commettre un meurtre.

La commandante de police poursuivit donc la piste du mystérieux rendez-vous qui, d'après les messages échangés sur le site, a commencé au bar "Daniel's". Connaissant le malaise d'Astrid dans les lieux bruyants et bondés, Raphaëlle se résigna à laisser sa camarade à la documentation le temps de poser quelques questions au gérant.

Le bar était situé non loin de l'appartement de la victime et elle n'avait pas conduit jusqu'ici. Donc le meurtrier devait être dans la même situation puisque l'application de rencontre ne signalait les candidats potentiels que dans un rayon délimité. À l'intérieur, seuls 2-3 clients étaient accoudés au bar, le principal de la clientèle venant le soir. Raphaëlle approcha le serveur et dégaina son badge:

« Commandant Coste, police criminelle. Vous étiez de service hier soir ?

— Euh … oui, balbutia le serveur surpris. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Raphaëlle sortit son téléphone portable et montra le portrait de la jeune victime.

— Vous vous souvenez de cette femme ? D'après nos renseignements, elle était là hier soir.

— Ah oui ! La pauvre fille a attendu un moment au bar. J'ai bien cru qu'on lui avait posé un lapin. J'allais lui offrir une consommation mais son mec est arrivé, dit-il visiblement déçu.

— Donc il s'agissait d'un homme. Vous pouvez me le décrire ?

— Pas bien, non. Il était banal, du genre caucasien 1m80, brun cheveux courts. Rien qui ne saute aux yeux, quoi.

— Et merde! grogna Raphaëlle, encore un cul de sac! Bon, merci quand même » Et elle quitta le bar en direction du commissariat.

* * *

Le crépuscule était bien avancé contrairement à l'enquête: Fournier avait confirmé la cause du décès, il avait même demandé un deuxième avis d'Astrid. Raphaëlle était fière des progrès sociaux que faisait sa partenaire; à ce rythme là, elle serait bientôt plus populaire qu'elle ! se laissa-t-elle imaginer. Quant au compte disparu de notre amant fantôme, il n'était pas possible de remonter jusqu'à son créateur. La description physique n'avait pas aidé non plus; avec cette description, même Nico aurait pû être suspect! Il était temps de mettre fin à cette journée, mais avant Raphaëlle devait recharger ses batteries en visitant sa pile blonde à la documentation.

Comme d'habitude, la pièce était faiblement éclairée. Seules les lampes de bureau illuminaient la forme d'Astrid penchée sur son bureau, triant des dossiers minutieusement. Raphaëlle l'admira un moment avant de l'appeler d'une voix douce:

« Hey, Astrid » La jeune femme blonde détourna le regard de sa paperasse pour le diriger vers sa collègue, puis après avoir vérifié qu'elles étaient seules, répondit dans un sourire:

« Bonsoir Raphaëlle. Vous avez terminé votre journée ?

— Oui, et je me demandais si vous vouliez rentrer avec moi ? Enfin, rentrer chez vous avec moi! Je veux dire que je vous ramène chez vous pour ensuite rentrer chez moi! » Raphaëlle lâcha un soupir. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ce soir ? Et après ce qui sembla une éternité, Astrid lui répondit:

« Je suis désolée Raphaëlle mais j'ai mon groupe de parole ce soir, et si ma mémoire est bonne, Théo est avec vous cette semaine. Il vaudrait mieux passer du temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

— Théo vous a pratiquement adopté donc il comprendra que je passe du temps avec mon …. amie. Et je vous jure, ce gamin est plus autonome que je ne l'ai jamais été! Je vais rentrer et je sais déjà que j'aurais un repas chaud sur la table, dit-elle en plaisantant.

— Je retiens votre invitation Raphaëlle, mais - Astrid se leva et enfila sa veste - il est déjà tard et j'ai un rendez-vous de prévu. » Raphaëlle n'osait dire un mot face à ce refus, le visage grave, et ce fut Astrid qui, s'approchant du visage de la brunette, brisa le court silence gêné:

« Mais moi aussi je veux passer plus de temps avec mon amie. Je vous propose donc de me ramener demain chez moi, si cela vous convient. Et nous pourrons boire une tasse de thé.

— C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda Raphaëlle avec espoir.

— C'est un rendez-vous. » confirma Astrid.

Raphaëlle savait qu'Astrid n'attachait pas la même valeur au mot "rendez-vous" qu'elle, mais le mot était dit, et une étape était quasiment franchie. Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un "bonne soirée en quittant la documentation puis se séparèrent. Raphaëlle monta dans sa voiture et , tout en souriant, suivit Astrid du regard jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est qu'Astrid arborait le même sourire.

* * *

Raphaëlle fut réveillée par son téléphone aux alentours de 6h du matin. Elle tâtonna sa table de chevet et se saisit de l'appareil coupable de son malheur. Mais le nom du commissaire affiché sur l'écran la sortit de sa torpeur et elle décrocha.

« Commissaire ? Il y a un problème ?

— Ça sera à vous de me le dire. Notre patrouille de nuit a trouvé un corps dans la ruelle près du bar que vous avez visité hier. À vous de déterminer si cela a un lien avec votre affaire ou pas.

— Bien commissaire, je m'y rends tout de suite.

— Autre chose, Commandant. Je ne sais pas si ça a un lien avec vous mais la victime s'appelait Damien Coste.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphaëlle attendait dans sa voiture au pied de l'appartement d'Astrid. Après l'appel de son supérieur, la policière lui avait aussitôt envoyé un message disant « Nouveau meurtre possiblement lié au précédent. Est-ce que je passe vous chercher? » Malgré l'heure précoce, la réponse ne s'était pas faite tarder et le « oui, merci. Je serai prête à 6h45.» affiché sur son écran avait pour sûr, donné un coup de boost à l'humeur de Raphaëlle. À l'heure prévue, Astrid sortit de l'immeuble et grimpa dans la voiture. C'était la première fois que Raphaëlle voyait la documentaliste quasiment au réveil: elle avait de petits yeux, quelques mèches blondes s'échappaient de son chignon et la fatigue la faisait frissonner.

« Bonjour Raphaëlle. Merci d'être passée me chercher.

— Mais de rien, Astrid. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillée trop tôt.

— Votre message m'est parvenue à la fin d'un de mes cycles de sommeil. Même si je n'ai pas dormi pendant une durée optimale, je reste opérationnelle pour vous accompagner.

— Vous n'êtes pas du genre grasse matinée, hein? dit Raphaëlle d'un petit air narquois.

— Un adulte d'une trentaine d'années n'a besoin qu'entre 7 et 9 heures de sommeil par nuit. Il n'y a aucun apports bénéfiques à dormir plus longtemps.

— Et paresser dans le lit? Rester au chaud sous la couette alors qu'on entend la pluie tomber au dehors. Est-ce que ça ne vous rend pas heureuse?

— L'idée de perdre du temps dans mon lit est saugrenue. Quitte à passer le temps, je préfère le passer avec vous »

Raphaëlle fut interloquée par cette soudaine confession de sa partenaire. Si Astrid repoussait ses craintes pour évoquer ses sentiments, peut-être devrait-elle en faire de même? Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'élança:

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à vous faire: que diriez-vous que je vienne chez vous un soir, qu'on se fasse une petite pyjama party et le lendemain, que nous restions sous la couette à bavarder?

— Je ne suis pas familière avec le concept de "pyjama party". Je ne sais pas si je serais à l'aise dans ce genre de fête.

— Oh non, ce n'est pas vraiment une fête, la rassura vite Raphaëlle. C'est surtout une occasion de papoter toute la nuit entre copines et de passer plus de temps ensemble.

— Entre copines …. répéta Astrid. J'aime cette idée. Je veux bien participer à cette "pyjama party" qui n'est pas une fête. »

À cet instant, Raphaëlle crut sentir son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas été attachée à son siège, elle aurait bondit au cou de sa voisine. Elle se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler son sourire.

« C'est super! dit-elle. Alors ce vendredi, je vous ramène et nous passerons la soirée ensemble pour notre rendez-vous. » Dans l'obscurité de la voiture, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne put apercevoir le rouge aux joues de chacune d'elle. Raphaëlle tourna la clé dans le contact et prit la direction de la scène de crime.

* * *

Dans la ruelle près du _Daniel's_ s'affairaient déjà les équipes scientifiques. Raphaëlle aperçut aussi Nico et Arthur à moitié assoupis, appuyés sur une voiture un café à la main.

« Alors messieurs, la nuit a été courte? leur adressa-t-elle d'une voix forte. Les grincements de dents et les "chhh" qui s'en suivirent prouvèrent les premières impressions de l'enquêtrice.

— Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été invitée à la beuverie? reprit-elle

— C'était pas une beuverie, c'était juste un apéro un peu long entre mecs, répondit Nico visiblement agacé. Bref, t'as identifié le corps? C'est quelqu'un que tu connaissais?

— Non mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucun Damien Coste dans ma famille. Donc soit c'est une coïncidence, soit quelqu'un cherche à m'atteindre.

— Fais attention à toi, Raph. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on croise le chemin d'un tueur en série »

Le souvenir d'une Astrid en pleurs resurgit à la mémoire de Raphaëlle qui immédiatement se tourna vers la jeune femme derrière elle… mais qui n'était plus là. Inquiète, Raphaëlle tourna la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche d'une couette blonde qu'elle retrouva au milieu du groupe de policiers autour de la victime. Elle soupira de soulagement et partit dans sa direction, s'arrêtant devant Fournier qui terminait ses notes:

« Alors Fournier, qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur celui-ci? demanda-t-elle.

— La victime s'appelait Damien Coste, 43 ans et dentiste de profession.:on a retrouvé son portefeuille bien allégé avec ses papiers. Quant à la cause du décès, je pense dire sans me tromper que les multiples perforations à l'abdomen en sont la cause. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est juste un vol qui a mal tourné.

— Et bien, je ferais part de vos déductions au commissaire. Si vous avez vu juste, vous aurez peut-être droit à une promotion; » dit-elle d'un ton faussement moqueur.

Le médecin se contenta de hausser les épaules et prit congé d'elle.

« Commandant Coste? interpella Astrid. Raphaëlle rejoignit la criminologiste, puis s'arrêta au niveau du corps. L'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de la scène était insoutenable; elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les garçons étaient restés au niveau de la voiture. Astrid aussi se tenait à l'écart, son poignet couvrant son nez et sa bouche. Raphaëlle plaça une main dans le dos d'Astrid et l'entraîna plus loin, à l'abri de la puanteur.

— Ici on pourra respirer, dit Raphaëlle satisfaite. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?

— Plusieurs indices concordants me laissent penser que ce meurtre est définitivement lié au précédent, et que nous avons donc affaire au même perpétrateur.

— Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai que la victime précédente s'appellait Raphaëlle et celle-ci s'appelle Coste. Ça sent pas bon pour moi, plaisanta la commandante.

— C'était un indice, oui. De plus, la victime se trouve dans un rayon suffisamment proche de la précédente, et le crime a eu lieu dans une allée jouxtant le lieu que vous avez visité hier pour votre enquête. Cela indique que le meurtrier traque vos allées et venues et agit en conséquence. » Raphaëlle prit alors une mine sérieuse: Fournier avait vraiment visé à côté sur ce coup là.

« Vous savez, j'en ai parlé à personne parce que je croyais que je me faisais des films, mais c'est vrai que je me sentais observé. J'avais mis ça sur le dos d'Halloween et du temps pourri mais peut-être que je suis vraiment suivi! » Astrid attrapa timidement la manche de Raphaëlle qui commençait à angoisser et lui murmura:

« Ne vous en faites pas, Raphaëlle. Je suis là pour vous protéger, tout comme vous avez été là pour moi dans l'affaire Acega. Cette fois-ci, je serai votre dé à coudre. » Raphaëlle resta sans voix face à cette déclaration, si bien qu'Astrid agita sa main devant les yeux de la brunette pour vérifier qu'elle était encore consciente. Enfin, Raphaëlle émis un son:

« Hmm … Astrid? Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à vous prendre dans mes bras?

— Oh! D'accord » répondit-elle surprise.

Astrid rabattit ses bras le long du corps tandis que Raphaëlle passa les siens autour de la frêle blonde, sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule. Elle sentit alors les bras d'Astrid se refermer dans son dos et resserra son étreinte avant de lui chuchoter « Merci Astrid». Aussi douloureux fut-ce-t-il, Raphaëlle s'éloigna de sa partenaire afin de reprendre son ton d'enquêtrice:

« Bon, est-ce qu'on a trouvé quelques infos sur notre victime, autre qu'il ait pu être tué pour son nom?

— D'après la forte émanation d'alcool provenant de son corps, la victime était dans un grave état d'ébriété lors de sa mort. Une autopsie pourra préciser si la personne était consciente ou non.

— Fournier pense que c'est un vol qui a mal tourné.

— Le docteur Fournier a tort. Son portefeuille contenait un billet de 10€, un de 5€, une pièce de 2€, une pièce de 1€, une pièce de 2 centimes et une pièce de 1 centimes. Certes, il n'y avait pas ou plus de carte bancaire mais aucune pièces d'identité n'a été dérobée, ce qui a permis aux services de police de l'identifier immédiatement. Un voleur ne se serait pas dérangé à fouiller le portefeuille et l'aurait pris entièrement.

— Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes ma criminaliste préférée!

— Je suis la seule criminaliste avec laquelle vous ayez travaillé, corrigea Astrid. Mais je note le compliment, dit-elle le rose aux joues.

— Je dois interroger la personne qui a découvert le corps. Si vous avez terminé, je peux demander à un policier de vous ramener chez vous.

— Merci commandant, mais j'aimerais que l'on m'emmène à la documentation criminelle. Je vais commencer à chercher des informations communes entre nos deux victimes. » Raphaëlle attrapa un policier qui passait là et lui ordonna de ramener la documentaliste à son lieu de travail en un seul morceau. Le bleu interpellé tremblait comme une feuille mais acquiesça et ce ne fût que lorsque Astrid s'installa dans le véhicule de police que Raphaëlle pénétra dans le bar pour parler au témoin.

* * *

« Tiens donc! Comme on se retrouve!, s'exclama Raphaëlle en voyant le visage familier de la veille du barman.

— Vous êtes le commandant Coste, c'est bien ça? demanda le barman encore sous le choc. Vous n'avez pas de lien avec le mort dans ma ruelle?

— Non, juste une coïncidence, répondit-elle. En revanche, vous, ça fait deux fois que vous êtes liés à mes victimes. Donc à moins d'un solide alibi, vous allez devenir mon suspect numéro 1! ajouta-t-elle menaçante.

— Je vous assure, je n'y suis pour rien! gémit le pauvre homme apeuré. Je travaillais ce soir là, j'ai même fait la fermeture à 2h! Demandez à mes clients, je n'ai pas quitté mon poste de la soirée!

— Est-ce que vous connaissiez la victime?

— Connaître, c'est un grand mot. Disons que le docteur Coste est un habitué. Il vient… venait tous les mercredis soirs pour, je cite, "oublier la journée de merde à triturer les bouches des gosses"

— Hein? interrompit Raphaëlle choquée. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries?

— Non non non, rien de macabre, s'empressa t-il de dire. Il était dentiste, et le mercredi était son créneau réservé aux enfants. Et d'après ce qu'il disait, c'était le jour où il se faisait mordre les doigts en boucle.

Raphaëlle soupira de soulagement.

— La prochaine fois, commencez par là, voulez-vous? Bon c'était un habitué. Il s'est battu avec quelqu'un ce soir là? Ou quelqu'un le regardait suspicieusement?

— Non, pas que je me souvienne. En tout cas, aucune nouvelle tête. Vous savez, c'est surtout une clientèle d'habitués que l'on a en semaine ici.

— Décidément, vous ne m'êtes pas très utile. Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez à quelle heure est partie votre client et dans quel état?

— Pour ça, je peux aider! confirma le barman. Nous proposons d'appeler des taxis ou autres services de transport à tous nos clients. Et je note les appels sur ce registre

À ces mots, il sortit un carnet vert qu'il consulta devant Raphaëlle.

— Voilà! À 1h27, j'ai appelé un taxi mais le docteur Coste m'a dit qu'il devait récupérer des affaires dans son cabinet plus haut dans la rue donc le taxi devrait le récupérer là-bas une demi-heure plus tard.

— Donc on peut dire que M. Coste a quitté le bar aux alentours d'1h30.

— C'est exact. Une demi-heure plus tard, je fermais le bar. je suis sorti par la porte principale. C'est ce matin à 6h quand j'ai emprunté l'entrée arrière par la ruelle que j'ai aperçu le mort. J'ai appelé la police tout de suite après ça. »

Raphaëlle resta circonspecte. Le mystère de ce meurtre s'épaississait, et la théorie d'Astrid devenait de plus en plus viable. Avait-elle vraiment un maniaque à ses trousses?

* * *

De retour aux bureaux de la police judiciaire, Raphaëlle était telle une lionne en cage: sans aucune piste tangible pour le moment, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre les résultats de l'autopsie par Fournier ou qu'espérer qu'Arthur trouve quelque chose de louche dans les comptes du dentiste. Bien sûr, elle avait la possibilité d'aller voir Astrid mais généralement, elle attendait que celle-ci l'invite pour partager ses découvertes. Enfin, son téléphone sonna et même le nom du légiste inscrit sur l'écran ne gâcherait son plaisir.

Un petit détour par la doc plus tard, les deux amies étaient à l'Institut Médico Légal dans la salle d'autopsie. Le docteur Fournier commença donc à lire ses conclusions:

« Bon, sans surprise, la victime est morte de plusieurs coups de couteaux, trois pour être exact. On estime l'heure du décès entre 1h et 2h du matin. Ses résultats sanguins ont démontré qu'il était fortement alcoolisé, à la limite du coma éthylique, mais ça tout le monde l'avait senti.

— Au téléphone, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez quelque chose pour Astrid, insista Raphaëlle

— Oui! Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé l'arme du crime logé dans une côte du patient.

Il tendit un petit bocal qui contenait un fin morceau de métal visiblement aiguisé et Astrid s'en saisit.

— Donc ce morceau de métal est l'arme du crime? questionna Raphaëlle.

— L'arme du crime est plus exactement le couteau dont ce fragment faisait partie. Étant donné son épaisseur, on peut penser que ce couteau n'a pas été pensé pour perforer des os, ni même la chair humaine, corrigea Astrid sans lâcher le morceau de métal des yeux.

— S'il est trop mince pour couper de la chair, à quoi sert-il? Et où peut-on trouver un couteau si fragile?

— Les deux questions ont une réponse commune. Ce couteau à lame très fine est un couteau à poissons, que l'on trouve généralement à la table de restaurants. Il y a d'ailleurs une gravure sur la pointe de cette lame. Un logo de restaurant que je ne connais pas.

Raphaëlle pencha à son tour son regard sur la lame dans le bocal.

— Moi je connais. c'est un restaurant à poisson justement: "La Dent de Raie". Et je crois qu'il se trouve pas loin de notre scène du crime.

— Dites plutôt carrément en face! interjecta Fournier.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent surprise

— Quoi? J'analyse peut-être les couteaux du restaurant où je mange, mais au moins je sais où est-ce qu'ils se trouvent!

— Bon, continua Raphaëlle, j'espère que vous avez faim Astrid, je vous invite au restaurant, dit-elle toute joyeuse.

* * *

Comme l'avait indiqué le médecin légiste, le restaurant "la Dent de Raie" était littéralement de l'autre côté de la rue face au bar tristement célèbre désormais. La commandante avait pris soin de se renseigner sur les horaires au préalable afin de ne pas exposer Astrid au rush du déjeuner. Quand Raphaëlle poussa la porte, le restaurant était donc désert sans compter les serveurs qui volaient de table en table à dresser les couverts. Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte, la retenant pour sa camarade et quand elle se fut refermé derrière elles, une voix provenant de derrière les surprit:

« Mesdames, le restaurant n'est pas encore ouvert. À quelle heure était votre réservation? »

Raphaëlle étouffa un juron et se retourna. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait derrière un pupitre placé dans l'angle mort de la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris argenté, tout comme sa petite moustache finement taillé et il portait une redingote noire sur une chemise blanc cassé . Malgré son âge, le maître d'hôtel représentait l'autorité et l'élégance de l'établissement.

— Bonjour, commandant Coste, Brigade Criminelle. J'aurais besoin de parler à un responsable.

— Je suis le responsable de ce restaurant, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

— Le maître d'hôtel est le responsable? s'étonna l'enquêtrice

— Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer ce rôle d'accueil pour mes clients. Alors j'ai établi mon restaurant et embauché pour toutes les autres fonctions du métier.

— Intéressant, concéda-t-elle. Du coup, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un a assisté au meurtre d'hier soir dans la ruelle juste en face.

— Aucun client ne m'en a fait la remarque en tout cas. À quelle heure a eu lieu le drame?

— Entre 1h30 et 2h du matin.

— Notre dernier client est parti vers 1h30 hier soir.

— Super! Vous pourriez me dire son identité ou une description?

— Oui, oui bien entendu mais…

Le maître d'hôtel regardait par dessus l'épaule de Raphaëlle.

— … pouvez vous me dire ce que fait votre collègue?

— Quoi? »

Raphaëlle se retourna pour observer Astrid s’asseoir à toutes les tables et regarder la vitrine qui donnait sur la rue. Quand elle se fut assise, elle s'approcha de la documentaliste et lui demanda gentiment:

« Astrid? Quand je vous ai dit que je vous invitais au restaurant, je n'étais pas sérieuse. Je veux dire, j'adorerais vous inviter quelque part mais on n'est pas là pour ça aujourd'hui, corrigea-t-elle.

— J'avais compris que l'invitation n'était pas sérieuse. Il aurait été totalement inapproprié de manger dans un restaurant suspect si près d'une scène de crime au milieu d'une enquête.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous testez toutes les chaises? demanda Raphaëlle curieuse.

— Je ne teste pas les chaises, répondit Astrid. Je teste leur position dans le restaurant et si elles offrent un point de vue idéal sur la scène de crime.

Raphaëlle s'agenouilla près d'Astrid afin d'observer par la vitre et en effet, la place donnait une parfaite vue sur le bar et sa ruelle.

— De plus, reprit Astrid, J'ai relevé les différentes caméras de surveillances. Là, Là et là, dit-elle en pointant les globes noirs fixés au plafond. Et cette emplacement est celui qui est le plus à même à ne pas dévoiler le visage du client qui s'y installera.

Raphaëlle se tourna vers le maître d'hôtel, légèrement furieuse.

— C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit? Vous avez un trou dans vos caméras?

— J'applaudis les talents d'observatrice de votre amie, répondit-il sans flancher. Mais il existe une quatrième caméra, cachée celle-ci qui, je suis sûr, a filmé l'identité de votre suspect hier soir.

— Montrez moi cette vidéo, ordonna Raphaëlle un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. »

Dans la salle obscure de vidéosurveillance, les deux jeunes femmes observaient un mur d'écrans tandis que le maître d'hôtel ordonnait son responsable de la sécurité sur la séquence à diffuser.

« Voilà, dit-il en indiquant un moniteur. Caméra 4, centrée sur la table 6. »

À la table fatidique siégeait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne légèrement dégarni, portant de fines lunettes qui tenait sur le bout de son nez. Raphaëlle s'approcha de l'écran et pensa tout haut:

« Je reconnais ce visage mais impossible de me souvenir d'où.

Elle sortit un calepin de sa poche, griffonna sur une page qu'elle arracha et tendit au maître d'hôtel.

— Vous pouvez envoyer cet enregistrement à cette adresse mail?

— Bien entendu, répondit le vieil homme étrangement exalté. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons peut-être servi un meurtrier. Comme c'est excitant! »

Raphaëlle se contenta de le regarder d'un air désabusé, puis remerciant l'agent de sécurité, elle fit signe à Astrid qu'il était temps de partir.

* * *

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du restaurant, le soleil timide d'Octobre réchauffait doucement la rue. Raphaëlle se tourna face au soleil, et fermant les yeux, elle en absorba chaque rayon de chaleur qu'elle pouvait tandis qu'Astrid attendait à ses côtés.

« Il fait un temps magnifique pour un automne. Ça vous dirait de déjeuner dans un parc au soleil? Ce sera plus joyeux que la cantine de la brigade, proposa-t-elle à la blonde.

— Je ne préfère pas. Il y a trop d'inconnues à gérer quand il s'agit de manger à l'extérieur. À la cantine, je connais les serveurs. Et j'ai ma place qui m'est maintenant réservée grâce à vous.

Raphaëlle se remémora sans masquer sa joie de la petite session de menace qu'elle avait eu avec la gérante de la cantine afin d'obtenir l'exclusivité de la place d'Astrid. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'avait jamais su comment elle avait acquit un tel privilège.

— Mais vous me connaissez, moi, répondit Raphaëlle. Et je connais un endroit totalement désert et calme, loin de toutes nuisances qui pourrait vous déranger.

— Je….

— Et je vous offre le repas que vous voulez! insista-t-elle.

— Vous m'assurez que nous serons seule? demanda Astrid

— Promis!

— Dans ce cas, je veux bien déjeuner avec vous à l'extérieur, Raphaëlle, concéda la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

Raphaëlle s'arrêta chez le traiteur japonais récupérer une barquette de yakitori, des brochettes de poulet légèrement salées, puis elle conduisit sa partenaire vers la sortie de la ville. Les hauts bâtiments de béton laissèrent plus de place au ciel bleu et au rayons du soleil et après quelques minutes, ils furent remplacés par des océans de verdure et plantations. Enfin, Raphaëlle sortit de la route principale et au bout d'un sentier entouré d'arbres, un lac s'offrait à leurs yeux. Astrid ouvrit sa portière en premier, respirant l'air propre de la nature tout en profitant du soleil qui éclairait sans obstacle la zone de pique-nique, notamment une table avec banc en bois posée ici à cet effet. Raphaëlle approcha de la table et déploya une nappe en tissu par dessus le bois usé. Elle déposa ensuite un coussin sur chaque banc et dans une révérence, invita Astrid à s'asseoir.

Lorsque les deux femmes furent installées, avant qu'Astrid ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Raphaëlle expliqua:

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'avais déjà toutes ces affaires à disposition, n'est-ce pas? En fait, quand Théo était plus petit, son père, lui et moi avions l'habitude de venir manger ici de temps en temps. C'était notre endroit hors de la folie de la ville, du boulot et du temps. Les jours chauds on trempait nos pieds dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Les jours de vent on faisait du cerf-volant.

Raphaëlle marqua un pause, observant le paysage, songeuse.

— Mais depuis le divorce, je n'ai pas osé emmener Théo ici. Je n'avais pas envie de lui rappeler ce qu'il ne peut plus avoir. Il ne m'en a jamais fait la demande non plus, peut-être pour les mêmes raisons d'ailleurs, dit-elle masquant un rire. Ça ne m'empêche pas de garder un nécessaire à pique-nique dans ma voiture, espérant qu'un jour, il me demande de retourner dans notre espace secret. »

Astrid n'avait pas dit un mot et Raphaëlle prit ce silence pour une invitation à continuer. Peut-être était-ce l'endroit et le moment pour vider son sac? Elle détourna enfin le regard vers la femme de ses pensées en face d'elle. Astrid épiait toujours Raphaëlle du coin des yeux mais celle-ci qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Après un soupir d'encouragement, elle reprit sa confession:

« Mais depuis que nous nous côtoyons, j'ai de nouveau envie de cet endroit hors du temps. J'ai envie que vous et moi nous échappions du stress du boulot de temps en temps. Je sais que vous êtes très planning et qu'il faudrait fixer une date dans le calendrier. Mais partager ce moment et cet endroit avec vous vaut toutes les conditions que vous y mettrez.

— Je comprends, répondit sans attendre Astrid.

— Ah oui? dit la brune pleine d'espoir.

— Oui. C'est votre sanctuaire. Comme moi à la documentation.

— Ah… répéta la brune. Son message était visiblement passé au dessus d'Astrid. C'est vrai qu'il fallait dire les choses telles quelles. Mais oserait-elle dire "ces" mots? Astrid reprit:

— Je suis touchée que vous partagiez votre sanctuaire avec moi. Et je veux bien planifier ces moments d'évasion avec vous. Comptez-vous le dire à Théo?

Le visage de Raphaëlle s'illumina avec cette nouvelle victoire dans sa relation avec la documentaliste.

— Vous savez quoi? Quand nous aurons planifié notre prochaine escapade, je lui ferai la surprise et nous irons tous ensemble. Ça vous va?

— Tant que c'est planifié, ça me va. Et si c'est avec vous Raphaëlle, c'est encore mieux. »

Raphaëlle ne lâchait plus Astrid du regard, un sourire béat cloué sur les lèvres. Elle voulait profiter de cette dernière phrase et graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire. Elle ne fût sortie de sa félicité que lorsque Astrid lui tendit le plat contenant les brochettes. Elle nota que la jeune femme aussi souriait timidement. Elle prit une brochette et le déjeuner se poursuivit sans un mot, uniquement rythmé par les bruits de la nature environnante.

* * *

Malheureusement ce moment de quiétude dut toucher à sa fin et les deux amies reprirent la route de la ville. À peine engagées sur l'autoroute, le téléphone de Raphaëlle sonna. Elle enclencha le kit mains-libres et décrocha:

« Allo Nico? Du nouveau?

— Du nouveau? Ça fait bien une heure que j'essaye de t'appeler et je tombe à chaque fois sur le répondeur. J'étais à deux doigts de poster un avis de recherche!

Raphaëlle se rappela que son coin secret était éloigné de tout, y compris d'antennes relais donc il n'était pas rare d'être hors réseaux.

— Euh oui, pardon. J'ai pas fait attention, mon téléphone avait plus de batterie, je viens à peine de le brancher dans la voiture. Vous avez analysé la vidéo avec Arthur?

— Mouais, dit-il peu convaincu par le mensonge de sa collègue. Il se trouve que ce type a un casier, et qu'il a eu affaire à toi dans le passé.

Raphaëlle vérifia d'un coup d'oeil si Astrid était partante et après un hochement de tête de sa part, elle répondit:

— Envoie moi son adresse, Nico. On va lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.


End file.
